A Pure Muggleborn
by scarline464
Summary: Draco has to find his mother, but his Probation officer has other thoughts, and when Granger gets involved, Everything steps into place. How much time does Draco have before something happens to his mother?
1. Chapter 1

Draco's father had been sentenced to a life-long visit to Azkaban. His Mother had been sent to the Muggle world to live without a wand, and the bad part about that was his Probation officer that followed him around everywhere wouldn't let him see her. He hadn't seen her since the trail. He didn't even know if she was ok. And nothing made him want to Avada his probation officer more. His mother could be hurt or worse because of some drunk muggle. How would he know? How would he know she was safe? He would at least receive a letter if something happened to his father, and he was thankful for that, at least he knew. His mother. He had to see her. What kind of people kept a boy away from his mother?

So he sat. In his home, with his probation officer sitting right across from him. This is how it had been for three weeks, since the trial. This Probation officer went everywhere with him, the only place he had privacy was when he used the bathroom and when he slept. Only problem was he didn't sleep. He stayed up all night wondering if his mother was ok. All day every day, he begged the probation officer to take him to his mother.

"Jim. Come on. Imagine it was your mother." Draco said. The probation officer, 'Jim' just sat there and frowned.

This was embarrassing. Malfoy's never begged.

"My mother and me didn't work for the evilest wizard ever. Besides, my mother died off years ago." Jim said. Draco went wide-eyed. That was the first time Jim had said anything. He hadn't said anything or made a single sound for three weeks. The only reason he knew the man's name was because he had wrote it on a check when he ordered take-out. "You know what? If you find your mother, you can see her whenever you want." Jim added.

Draco stood up quickly. "Why didn't you tell me that two days ago?" He growled and walked to his room, grabbed his trunk of stuff, and waited for Jim at the door impatiently.

"You don't expect her to just be right outside the door do you?' Jim asked as he came into view with his own trunk. Of course he knew she wouldn't be right there! He just wanted her to be close by. He wanted to find her. He wanted to make sure she was ok, to be sure she was alive. He had to know, and he wouldn't find out if Jim didn't get a move on.

"Lets go." Draco said. He turned the handle to the Malfoy Manor door and swung it open. He almost charged out of it when he saw someone standing there, with her hand mid-air, prepared to knock. "Granger." Draco said uncomfortably, he hadn't spoken to any of his school-mates since the dark lord was killed. And he wasn't planning on it.

"I know, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important Malfoy." Granger said. She looked passed Draco, she smiled and waved at Jim. "May I come in? I just want to fill you in on some information iv stumbled on." She added.

"Make it quick Granger, I'm busy." Draco scowled. He opened the door wide enough for her to come in without getting to close to him.

"Hello Jim." Granger said as Jim sat her on the couch and gave her a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"What's the news?" Jim asked, he sat down in the armchair.

He did that on purpose. The only spot left to sit was next to Granger. Jim wanted him to get over this 'not talking to a old-school-mate' thing. Draco glared at Jim, but sat down next to Granger, allowing her to start talking.

"I saw Narcissa." Granger said. Forget it. Draco dropped the tough guy act. He grabbed the tea from her hands and threw it, Jim caught it with magic and set it on the table. Draco grabbed Granger's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Where is my mother?" Draco asked. He failed to hide the worry in her eyes.

"I saw her at the café this morning, I made my way straight here afterwards." Granger said. She didn't even try to get out of his grasp, she knew how important this was to him.

"So the café near your place?" Draco asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled, he hugged her tightly. She had told him the thing he had been asking himself for three weeks.

"Its not a problem." Granger said softly. "I can take you to my house, so you can see the basic area." She added. Draco nodded and let her go. He put the tough guy act back on.

"I don't need your help." Draco growled.

"Yes, please. Thank you Hermione." Jim said. Granger narrowed her eyes at Draco, clearly trying to read him, but the book was closed, and locked up tightly. It was one book she had never read, the only one she would never read. Granger nodded and stood. She finished her tea before cleaning it magically. Draco grumbled to himself but stood and grabbed his trunk.

"You can bring anything you need, my parents wont mind, they have four guest rooms in their house." Granger said thoughtfully. Jim nodded and grabbed an extra trunk full of more of Draco's stuff. Then they left for Granger's house, Draco Malfoy was going to stay in a Muggle House.


	2. Chapter 2

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
